The door
by LucidDreamers
Summary: one-shot that was moulded from a English assinment me and my friend did today at school... Yeah don't question us! :D sex on a sofa! come for the sex stay for the storyline! (my life) sasunaru


**hello! This is a story that me and my friend wrote! She wrote the story and I wrote the smut! naruto doesn't belong to us but this story does! Please review and tell us how it is, this is our first story we've done together, should we write longer ones? Maybe a sasunaru story where she does a chap from one pov and i do another from another pov? that would be fun right? Well tell me what you think anyway! Warning: gay sex!**

* * *

"The door, I always see the door" Sasuke explained to his loving partner, after the event of Sasuke loosing his memory of him being a Jashinist he cant remember Jacob or Tristan... I guess that's a good thing.

"hey Sasuke! How was your day?" I asked

"I did something I shouldn't of Naruto... Im sorry.." Replied Sasuke

"What?...what was it?" I questioned with a look of confusion

"I... I went to see the door today" Sasuke said quietly

"WHAT?!" I shouted. He looked scared like Tristan and Jacob had done something. Sasuke didn't answer me

"Sasuke are you okay? Please answer me I want you to be safe! The whole point in not going there is so you're safe and away from them nasty perverts! They love you but you're mine and only mine... I love you Sasuke" he turned and kissed me on the cheek and said

"they... They..." He didn't Finnish his sentence before bursting into tears "ill kill them, ill fucking kill them what did they do to you?!"

"Naruto... They... They kissed me... I couldn't stop them they were to strong for me...im sorry Naruto" I had this look in my face like I wanted to slaughter them both I couldn't stop staring at that picture of me, Sasuke, Tristan and Jacob. I stood up, grabbed the picture and threw it of the wall, my fists clenched and i wanted revenge.

"Naruto please you're scaring me" Sasuke said I turned to look at him, I saw the fear in his eyes so I sat him on my lap and hugged him tight

"I love you Sasuke" I said after kissing him in the forehead. He looked worried so I lay him down on the sofa placing my hand on his neck whispering

"it'll be okay. I promise" he just looked at me with a slight smile and then kissed me deeply... He only does that when he wanted something...

"sex" screamed the tv we both just looked at it and laughed but Sasuke had a slight grin I knew what he wanted... And he was going to get it

**Third person because I can only write sex like that**

Almost instantly Sasuke took over as the more dominant role, pressing his body to Naruto's until the younger gave way and allowed himself to be pushed down onto the sofa as Sasuke hovered over him. Lust filled the Uchiha's eyes as he smirked down at his blonde uke. Naruto looked up at his seme and blushed lightly as Sasuke smirked and leaned down to meet Naruto with a rough kiss. Pulling the raven down closer, Naruto moaned lightly when Sasuke bit his lip seductively. Opening his mouth Naruto greeted sasuke's tongue with his own, both pressing hard into each others body wanting all space between them to be eliminated. The two lovers started to slowly get turned on by the setting.

Naruto slid his hands into Sasuke's hair as the older started to grind their semi-hard erections roughly together, ending in the blonde whining slightly and bucking his hips into his boyfriend. Moving his hands down Naruto's body, Sasuke grabbed hold of the blonde's hips and pressed them down into the sofa cushions and started to grind hard into him making the smaller blonde to cry out.

"S-Sasuke... Ah.." The blonde panted and Sasuke smirked into the kiss, pulling away to attack his lovers neck. Biting and sucking at the sweet tanned skin Sasuke was determined to leave a mark. The uchiha got possessive over his boyfriend and didn't like the idea of anyone else touching what was rightfully his. Pulling away from Naruto's neck the raven admired the reddy pink mark that was clearly shown on his lover and started to pull his blonde's shirt off, tossing it carelessly to the side. Looking down Sasuke felt his jeans get tighter as he fucked Naruto with his eyes. Blushing, Naruto took the opportunity to gain control over his possessive seme and reached up and started to pull at Sasuke's belt. Excited at where this was going Sasuke let Naruto take complete control over the situation for now and watched eagerly as his pants soon ended up at his ankles and next came his boxers. As the black fabric was removed Sasuke's big erection sprung free and greeted Naruto for the multiple time in their relationship.

Eyeing up the flesh Naruto leaned down and took the whole thing in his mouth, giving a hard suck to begin with was enough to almost send the Uchiha into pure ecstasy. Naruto pulled away and pushed Sasuke over so he was sitting with his back against the sofa and Naruto quickly got down on the floor in front of Sasuke in between his legs and took his hard member back into his mouth.

"A-ah..." Sasuke moaned as Naruto sucked harder. Placing his hands in the blondes hair the Uchiha panted as waves of pleasure fired through him. "Mmmmm Naruto" Sasuke moaned and Naruto felt himself getting even more hard if that was possible. Swirling his tongue around the tip Naruto started to hum so the vibrations made Sasuke groan loudly. "So... Good" Sasuke groaned and was having trouble holding himself back from screwing his little blonde's brains in right then and there.

Naruto could tell how horny Sasuke was by the pulsating dick in his mouth so the blonde decided to kick things up a notch. Using one hand Naruto gripped Sasuke's leg and used the other to sexily drag it down until he got to his own jeans. Sasuke watched with desire as he squeezed his eyes tight and moaned loudly every now and again because that kid was good with his mouth.

Sasuke was already on the edge of loosing control but when he saw what Naruto did next it made all self control explode in side of him. Naruto pushed down his jeans and Sasuke could see the pre-cum leaking through Naruto's fugly orange boxers and it made him almost cum then and there. Luckily the horny Uchiha held it in for the next scene was simply amazing to him. Naruto pushed his hand into his boxers and started to finger his ass in front of Sasuke while bobbing his head ever so sexily.

Loosing all self control, Sasuke bucked his hips into Naruto's mouth causing the blonde to start to deep throat him. Naruto deep throating him while fingering his ass looking sexy was enough to send Sasuke over the edge. Moaning his name loudly Sasuke came into Naruto's mouth. Letting the penis fall from his mouth with a 'pop' some cum also managed to escape, dribbling slowly down Naruto's chin. The sight caused Sasuke to become instantly hard again but this time, it would be him pleasuring his blonde. The small voice in Sasuke's head also died the minute Naruto moaned his name while pleasuring himself, and the Uchiha grabbed his blonde and pulled him up onto the sofa, stripping both him and Naruto of the remaining garments and their 'cock-block-cloths'.

Eyeing the naked and clearly painfully turned on blonde beneath him was enough to almost make Sasuke cum for the second time that night. Holding up three fingers to his blonde's mouth he didn't even have the say the word before Naruto started to coat the digits in his spit. Once they were all fully covered Sasuke waited no time in pushing one into his boyfriend. Squeaking slightly at the sudden finger Naruto quickly pushed himself down even more, giving Sasuke the signal to add the second one. Soon starting a scissoring motion to stretch his boyfriend Naruto moaned loudly once Sasuke accidentally brushed against the clutter of veins. Making a mental note Sasuke added a third finger and hit straight on target, making Naruto moan his name once more.

"AH S-sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly and blushed as he locked eye contact with Sasuke who leaned down and took his boyfriends lips and smashed them against his own, silencing his moans as Sasuke continued to stretch him. "Mmmmm" Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth but whined slightly when he felt the fingers being removed. "Shh.. It's okay" Sasuke silenced as he pulled away from Naruto and positioned himself at the blonde's pink entrance.

Pushing in slightly Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a kiss to silence the squeaks of pain until he was fully inside his boyfriends heat. "It will get better" Sasuke said slowly as he kissed Naruto's forehead, waiting for him to get used to his size.

"I know... Move" Naruto said slowly and Sasuke nodded to his wish and moved slightly out and slightly back in again. Watching the pained expression on his blonde's face Sasuke started to feel bad for his uke, after all he never went through this pain, or at least he did until the blonde smirked at him.

"What are you smirking at?" Sasuke asked quietly and Naruto groaned,

"you're going painfully slow teme... Go faster! I want to feel you inside me! I want to feel you lighting my ass on fire with your speed! Just go damned faster bastard!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke wasn't going to argue, pulling out almost completely and then slamming into his dobe hitting exactly on target was enough to make Naruto scream out his name, Naruto's words were laced with pleasure and it just turned Sasuke on even more. Naruto could feel Sasuke throbbing inside of him and started to time his hip bucks with the thrusts. Sasuke grabbed onto his hip boned and held his uke down as he slammed into him again, moaning out loudly his boyfriends name. The friction increased and they both started moaning loudly in unison, panting and sweating together.

"Oh yeah Sasuke! Right there!" Naruto moaned,

"Hmmmm Naurot!" Sasuke moaned loudly.

The two moaned each others names as Sasuke kept thrusting hard into his boyfriend hitting his prostate dead on each time until they were both nearing their limit. Pulling his boyfriend into a pleasured kiss the two moaned into each others mouth as Sasuke continued to thrust and Naruto continued to buck his hips. Groans grunts and moans echoed throughout the room as the two felt themselves almost climax. With a few more sharp hard thrusts the two rode out their orgasm together and screamed out their partners names into each others mouths.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Naruto came first, squirting the sea of white all over their stomachs and the sofa. Next came Sasuke, firing his load deep into Naruto and slowly sliding out, collapsing onto his panting boyfriend and squashing him more into the soiled sofa. The room was silent except from pants as the two basked in the afterglow and closed their eyes. The two lovers enjoyed the company of the other and simply lay there, covered in each others juices, letting their minds wander.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! If you just came for the porn then... hi! I'm just like you ;) if you liked review if you didn't well tell me what you didn't like! Also don't question the door it was something we had to do in english then we turned it into sex cause we're like that! :D**


End file.
